


Atlas

by tonylovedthestarstoofondly



Series: Stars' Bingo Fills 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Idiots in Love, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era, Thats a tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonylovedthestarstoofondly/pseuds/tonylovedthestarstoofondly
Summary: He didn't mean to take the dog in, but it looked really sad.Keeping it secret from Tony was another story.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somystark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somystark/gifts).



> For my dearest sunshine, who I promised I'd write their dog Atlas into a fic one day, and who prompted me with "You have merely been distracted." + IronHusbands!

“How?” Tony said faintly, taking in the scene. There was a mess everywhere, and that was saying something considering the room was owned by two scatterbrained engineering students. 

“The dog actually did none of this.” Rhodey said, shielding the dog who panted happily. “I know you don’t really like dogs but-”

“Who doesn’t like dogs?” Tony said absentmindedly, crouching and stretching out his hand. “Hello sweetheart, what’s your name?”

“His name is Atlas, I found the owner today.” Rhodey supplied and Tony squinted up at Rhodey suspiciously. 

“Today? How long have you been hiding a dog in our dorm?” Tony asked. 

“Uhm, not really that long….maybe a day or two…or five.” Rhodey muttered, looking really hard at DUM-E who was gleefully running over a pile of papers. 

“You had him for five days and didn’t tell me?” Tony yelped. Atlas seemed to be completely unconcerned, tongue lolling out as Tony scratched his large ears. 

“You have merely been distracted,” Rhodey said, “Which…I may have had a hand in. A small part.”

“You sent that email…and gunked up DUM-E’s wheels…and rigged the piano…and turned Sunsets hair neon green!” Tony said, putting the dots togther. No wonder he hadn’t found the dog, considering Rhodey had been putting distractions all over campus for Tony. 

“DUM-E was a willing participant!” Rhodey defended himself. They both looked to where DUM-E was spraying the couch with fire extinguisher foam despite it not being on fire. 

“I was going to suggest adopting an actual puppy for Christmas, but it’s a miracle this cutie survived in a dorm room with DUM-E for more than a day.” Tony sighed. 

“He is really cute.” Rhodey said, sensing the slight forgiveness and crouching to pet the dog “He’s so soft.”

“Hmm, I’ll forgive you, but only because I can’t stay mad around this one.” Tony said, patting the small dog. 

“Then you won’t be mad that I told my Mama that you’d stay with us over Christmas?” Rhodey said hopefully. 

“You WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! I write random ships! Come find me at @jarvisstarkismycopilot on Tumblr and let me know what you think or prompt me!   
> This also works for "Accidental Pet Aquasition" square for my War Machine Bingo!


End file.
